


Happy end, but not so much

by xBungeeGum



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i deserve hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBungeeGum/pseuds/xBungeeGum
Summary: "Here's what can cause a human envy, human hatred.Misfortune.Only a dry curse."





	Happy end, but not so much

Red, red moon bursts silently into tears in this oh so quiet and relaxing night. The leaves of the trees rustle, because of the strong will of the light breeze. Strong noise, absorbed by the night atmosphere of urban life, groups of five or six people heading for the same destination. Festival night, but not happy for everyone.

Somewhere near the event, in the greenery, high and low representatives of this color embraced a certain like forest area.

It all began with a cheerful day and ended so tragically. Not everyone has the courage to say "Ah, cursed souls."

Finally a day off for two people. From cheerful topics mixed with the smell of hot chocolate and sweet smiles, it ended with a sea of broken emotions.  
From gentle movements, burning their souls, to a galaxy that sucks happiness.

Red, red hair was dancing in this dreadful night. Hot red eyes were lost in deep blue, holding their little flame that was about to disappear. Red traces were drawing thin paths on the face of a tormented soul. Death was written on the other. Two figures wrapped in warm blood were laying lifeless on the grass. This so tragic moment was drinking any positive emotion from mother nature.

Silent moans and numerous drops of blood spread around the couple as a classical song in the middle of a garden of crimson roses.  
Here's what can cause a human envy, human hatred.

Misfortune.

Only a dry curse.

If you love someone and you can't own them, let them go. Don't hurt them. Mental pain can be eternal, but physical can end life too easily. If you, a mere insignificant person of over 7 billion others, loved so much Ichinose Tokiya, you wouldn't have taken away his only meaning of existence.

It's easy for you, you will move on. You will find another person. But how do you expect to regain what you destroyed in this already forgotten soul?

Yes, Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya were freshly married. They already shared one path, one life. They had their closest people's support. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were more than excited to see the two rings around the couple's ring finger. 

The daily life of this two young men was always busy, but ended with comfortable hugs and warm kisses. Why did it have to be three months, this divine life?

Why did you have to tempt one to hurt and destroy the other too?

"To..kiya.."  
"Hm?"  
"How long will we stay like this...?"  
"Just a little longer, Otoya."

Sound of agreement. Nodding head.

"It's warm.."  
"It's because we're together."

Warm smile. Burning wound.

"Hey.. Tokiya.."  
"Hm?"  
"Am I the only one who is.. tired..?"  
"No. I feel it too. Severe fatigue."

Cold bodies. Closing eyes.

"Tokiya.."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too, Otoya."

Dying silence. Sweet rest.

"Hey.."  
"..."  
"Good... night, Toki..ya."  
"Sweet dreams, My Love."

Happy end, but not so much.  
The end of a shared destiny.


End file.
